


More Chats (Pt.2)

by superherogirlfriends



Series: Family [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Out of Character, Texting, already back for round two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superherogirlfriends/pseuds/superherogirlfriends
Summary: pinkie-kimsunnyD-trinigood one-lenadetective dimples-maggielittle grey-alexbi spy-kara





	More Chats (Pt.2)

**Author's Note:**

> this is two months ish later bc fuck storylines

[sunnyD]: uh alex what did you do ????

[pinkie]: alex cant talk right now shes drunk and clutching a bowl of nachos to her chest

[sunnyD]: oh then that explains why maggie is crying

[sunnyD]: and i ask her whats wrong and all she says is a long drawn out 'alex'

[sunnyD]: so i got scared and thought they broke up

[bi spy]: msdksmia

[little grey]: ui ogot my phone back bjitch

[sunnyD]: did you break up with maggie

[little grey]: what tmhe fuck why ulowd i break up wthi an angefl

[sunnyD]: maggies crying right now and calling out your name

[little grey]: ill be over in finve i got to  abgr my keys

[bi spy]: ALEX NO

[little grey]: ALEX TES

[pinkie]: dont worry her keys are on the ceiling fan

[good one]: howd the keys get on the ceiling fan

[detective dimples]: baassasaaaabe

[pinkie]: alex fell over and is now asleep

[sunnyD]: yeah well im gonna get maggie to bed and then get to sleep night kim

[pinkie]: night trini sleep well <3

[detective dimples]: gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay

* * *

[little grey]: why

[little grey]: why would you let this happen

[sunnyD]: us???????????/

[pinkie]: youre the ones who got drunk??????????

[little grey]: i blame you kimmy dear

[bi spy]: i blame you and maggie + tequila 

[pinkie]: i still cant believe you thought they broke up

[sunnyD]: well she was sobbing and calling out alexs name when i asked  whats wrong

[pinkie]: i mean i get it ig

[good one]: i need advice on how to get karas leg off of me bc i need to pee but im trapped in her embrace

[detective dimple]: break it

[sunnyD]: "howd you break your leg"

                "i cuddled my girlfriend"

[pinkie]: thats how id break my leg tbh

[little grey]: is that your way of saying you have a girlfriend

[detective dimples]: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

[pinkie]: uhm no??????

[sunnyD]: big mood

* * *

**private chat; pinkie, sunnyD**

 

[sunnyD]: should we tell em

[pinkie]: do you wanna tell em or have them figure it out

[sunnyD]: we should let them figure it out i guess

[pinkie]: i miss you :(

[sunnyD]: quarry five mins

[pinkie]: :D

* * *

[pinkie]: can somebody settle an argumant

[detective dimples]: oooh i can try

[pinkie]: marvel or DC?

[bi spy]: DC

[good one]: DC

[detective dimples]: DC

[little grey]: marvel

[sunnyD]: DC wins sorry kimmy bear

[little grey]: //////////////kimmy bear//////////////////////

[pinkie]: ,,,,

[pinkie]: fuck off

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
